


不用操之过急

by heymachupicchu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymachupicchu/pseuds/heymachupicchu
Summary: 大家想看女装D，Vergil说可以
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 39





	不用操之过急

• 配对：Dante/Vergil  
• 分级：Mature  
• 警告：女装！女装Dante

星期三晚上，所有人约在酒吧碰面。

这里气氛不错，音乐很合但丁胃口，有很多装扮极其抢眼的家伙显然是这里的常客。他们穿过桌子跟桌子间的空隙时，一个坐在吧台边的女人朝他哥眨了眨眼，她侧面对着他们，有双让人过目难忘的长腿，穿低胸短裙，涂黑色口红。

那一下子，但丁非常惊讶，他有些年没想象过这场景了。事实上他从没想象过。但丁赞赏地望着她，为她的品味，但她歉意地对他笑笑，好像误会了他的意思。维吉尔考虑了一两秒钟，朝对方挑了挑眉，当然只是礼节性的。不过这也够了。女人微微一笑，神情显然是在说你要是改主意了还是可以来找我。

挨着维吉尔在角落的沙发落座时，他忍不住了，“哇哦，哇哦，令人印象深刻。”

“抱歉，”维吉尔说，“我该向你寻求帮助的，她想对我做什么？”

“我承认，我原本期待你应付不了这个。”

他们跳过这个小插曲，聊起别的。五分钟后，吧台边那人站起来，但丁发现那是个男人。

酒吧老板Davis是个活泼的年轻人，是妮可的朋友，一进来妮可就介绍他们认识了。乐队演出中场休息时，Davis走过来，邀请他们参加周六晚上的变装派对。据说当天会有激动人心的现场表演（一个小有名气的乐队在巡回演出的行程表上给它留出了一天空档来），超过20名职业演出者作为招待，明天酒吧就会停业布置场地，以确保当晚的灯光和音效能呈现出“令人眩晕”的效果。总之，Davis认为这将是本市年度最值得体验的活动。

当时已经临近午夜，他们都喝了好几杯，由于酒精作祟，几位女士非常兴奋，Davis介绍的过程中她们频频交头接耳，发出笑声。但丁也觉得挺有意思的。“太棒了，谢谢你邀请我们。”尼禄说。

维吉尔刚才走开了，说要去替但丁买酒。但丁朝四周张望了一下，发现他哥在吧台被人拦住了，现在是另一个家伙。但丁看见维吉尔偏着头听对方说了几句话，然后居然回转身，朝那家伙靠近了一步，把手里的酒杯放回吧台上，就这么跟对方聊了起来。

嘿，至少先把我的酒拿过来啊。“我们那天也有空。”他盯着那两人说。

于是事情就这么定下了。

Davis离开后，女士们凑在一起商量了一会儿，很快决定了要怎么装扮自己，然后她们宣布，为了配合当晚的气氛，斯巴达家的男孩们也应该参与进来。

“我可以捐出我的化妆箱。”蕾蒂的语气就好像那是极大的牺牲似的。

“至少得有一个。你们有谁自愿？”崔西问。

但丁和尼禄面面相觑，尼禄很快脸红了。

“天呐快别这样，”但丁大声说，“你已经23岁了尼禄，别动不动就脸红，你爸会为你感到羞耻的。”

“操你。”尼禄说。

“但丁？”崔西催促。

但丁看着崔西，“我希望自己猜错了你们的意思。”

“你肯定没猜错。”

“你们像是想让我们中的某个人穿裙子。”

“显然是这样。你愿意报名吗？”

“是什么让你以为我会自愿？对侄子的爱吗？他已经到了能穿裙子的年纪了。”

尼禄低声咒骂并做了一个粗鲁的手势。

“听着但丁，我们希望是你。别介意尼禄，我们不是说你的身材没看头。”

尼禄立即表示，即便她们认为他的身材没看头他也完全不介意。

崔西继续说，“你穿裙子肯定很好看，但丁。你可以选红色，今年正好流行红色，你还可以用红色的唇膏来配它。你甚至连假发都不用，我有没有说过现在这个半马尾很称你的脸型？”

“谢谢，不过我不在乎你是不是喜欢我的发型。”

于是女士们又商量了一会儿。

妮可站起来走开，从吧台取了一副扑克牌回来。蕾蒂洗过牌，朝但丁和尼禄递过来。

“都抽一张。还是说你们想等维吉尔回来一起？”

但丁和尼禄各抽了一张牌。但丁输了。

维吉尔回到桌边时赶上了一片热烈的掌声，女士们脸上都洋溢着难以自抑的喜悦。但丁把牌丢回桌上，满不在乎地耸耸肩。

“我错过了什么吗？”维吉尔问。

这问题莫名其妙地引爆了气氛，除但丁外的所有人突然开始大笑。这情形持续了好一会儿，然后他们争先恐后地开口，要给维吉尔介绍情况。他们都企图用更大的嗓门压倒别人的声音，以至于场面显得有点混乱，好在此时音乐很响。尼禄甚至从妮可面前挤过来，跳到了维吉尔面前，抓着维吉尔的手臂说起话来。与此同时，其他人也没闭嘴。

但丁靠在沙发上，懒洋洋地望着他们，显然喝多了。其实所有人都喝多了。尼禄把维吉尔的手臂握得很紧，维吉尔同情地望着自己儿子，这年轻人明天记起这幕时指不定会多懊恼呢。

搞明白了他们在说什么，维吉尔先是有点诧异，然后露出一丝微笑。

“我希望你保证他会配合，”崔西说，“他看起来不太想配合。”

“我保证。”维吉尔用值得信赖的语气说。所有人随之起哄。

“我希望他的裙子是低胸。”

维吉尔的表情说明他认为崔西的要求是相当合理的。

“蕾丝，我希望能搭配一点蕾丝，最好是胸口。”妮可说。

“现在谈细节方面的配饰还为时过早，但我会考虑的。”

“他得穿高跟鞋，”蕾蒂态度坚决，“我希望是四英寸。”

这要求赢得了其他人的称赞，尼禄用力鼓掌，大家的喝彩声淹没了维吉尔的回答。

崔西示意大家安静下来。“周六晚上八点，你们得准时出现在这儿。”

维吉尔微微一笑，“我简直迫不及待了。”

于是响起了更热烈的掌声和口哨声，这次是献给维吉尔。

后来他们趁兴又喝了不少，但丁不记得自己是怎么到家的。第二天上午他走进厨房时，维吉尔已经在餐桌边对着笔记本电脑工作了。

但丁从维吉尔的盘子里拿了片面包，咬了一口，在维吉尔旁边俯下身来。他看了看屏幕上正拿着一个玻璃瓶向镜头展示的彩妆博主，又看了看维吉尔手边的笔记本。“怎么，这就得开始了吗？”这个他倒还是记得。

“我做了点研究。”维吉尔边写笔记边说，“我知道该怎么开始了。”

“你怎么不问问我的意思？也许我想自己来。”

“好的，”维吉尔盯着屏幕，“你想自己来吗，但丁？”

“不。”

“吃完饭我们出去一趟，买点东西。时间有点紧，我需要练习。”

但丁看着维吉尔，他哥专心致志的模样让他觉得很有意思。过了一会儿他才反应过来维吉尔说了什么。“……你需要练习。”

维吉尔端起咖啡杯，“你猜怎么？有天我突然发现自己不再会因为不擅长某事而感到愤怒了——多不可思议啊，是吗？我认为这跟画画是一回事，不过是的，我还是需要练习。别担心，我会在自己脸上练习，你只需要在周六那天把脸刮干净。”

“我没在挖苦你。”但丁望着屏幕上正在描眼线的女人，默默地吃了两口面包，然后说，“我以为你闭着眼睛也能干好这个。这看上去不难。我的意思是，我当然不行，但你肯定可以。还记得你七岁时送我的那幅画吗？那时你就已经画得很好了。”

维吉尔有一阵没说话，然后叹了口气，“就当那是我送你的吧。这没那么容易，你刚才的话会激怒任何一个对化妆略有心得的人。看上去容易是因为她很出色，她有天赋，也经过了勤奋的练习。”

维吉尔按下暂停键，熟练地拉动播放进度条，画面上出现了她的前后妆容对比。显然这不是维吉尔第一次看这段视频。“我就不跟你谈晕染了，注意看她的高光。看得明白吗？”

被标注为“After”的照片里确实是一张接近完美的脸。“很遗憾，看得明白，而且我还知道晕染是怎么回事……等等，你需要用这个标准来要求自己吗？”但丁问。

维吉尔喝了一口咖啡。

“行吧，行吧，照你的意思办吧。我只有一个要求，在我脸上练习。”

“没必要，那是浪费你时间。这不需要两个人。”

“我坚持。这算不上浪费，我有的是时间，而且我觉得很有意思。好好干，维吉尔！我简直跟你一样迫不及待了。”

但丁给自己倒了杯咖啡，在维吉尔对面坐下来。他揭开餐盘上的盖子，盘子里是炒鸡蛋，看上去质地蓬松，柔软湿润，在餐盘里堆成一个完美的圆形，上面均匀地撒着胡椒末。

“我爱你的强迫症，”他称赞，“我没见过其他人能把炒鸡蛋摆得这么漂亮。”

“谢谢，”维吉尔望着屏幕，随手在纸上写着笔记，漫不经心地问，“有很多人给你做过早饭吗？”

但丁吃了几口东西，用餐布按了按嘴角，喝了口咖啡。“你知道吗，我一直在想象这个场景，你跟我坐在这个房间里，我们吃饭，聊天，谈论某个计划，或者我们认识的某个人，你试着挖苦我，然后我试着挖苦你……不知道为什么，我想象的那个场景总是在早上，可能我对这个时间段有种特别的感情……我说不上来。你能理解吗？”

维吉尔停了笔，过了一会儿，维吉尔抬头看他。

他微笑，“啊，你的表情说明你能。那场景出现在我脑子里时，我总是能闻到面包的香味，跟真的一样，还有光，”但丁朝敞开的窗户抬了抬下巴，“看见了吗？照在水槽上，就像现在这样。当我第一次走进这栋房子，走进这个房间，看见这个位置上摆着的一张桌子，我心里就在想，我们有天一定会像现在这样，这么坐在这儿。很遗憾你第一次来的时候没把这些告诉你，那是我的错。”

他们注视对方，很长一段时间都一言不发。

“不想说点什么吗，维吉尔？”他垂下视线，用叉子拨弄盘子里的食物。“比如说，回来的这个月过得怎么样？”

他感觉到维吉尔仍旧一动不动地看着他。

过了一会儿，他说，“好吧，好吧。”

维吉尔叹了口气，“但丁，你到底想说什么？”

“我注意到你查了房屋中介的电话。”

“哦，那个。”

“哦，那个。”他学对方的语气，“对，就是那个。”

“那已经是一个月前的事了，但丁，我该为你这么沉得住气感到欣慰吗？”

他抬眼看维吉尔，“你应该欣慰，这对你弟弟来说很不容易，但他做到了。他一直在等你开口，但你就是不说，所以现在他只好主动问了。怎么样？有什么进展吗？”

维吉尔盯着他，思考着，那眼神让他有种感觉，仿佛维吉尔想刺透他，窥探他脑子里的想法。

他稍微等了等。“有什么让你为难吗？无论如何，请相信我一定会尊重你的决定。别太顾虑我的想法。现在我完全理解，有些东西虽然我搞不明白，那却是你所必需的。我想要你待在这里，但我又不是小孩，不会再为得不到的东西哭哭啼啼，现在你活生生地坐在我面前，我对这一切——”

“但丁。”维吉尔打断他。

就在那瞬间，维吉尔脸上出现了他所熟悉的，做了某个决定的表情。他差点没控制住自己。

“我没打过那个电话。”

他盯着维吉尔，好半天没出声。这事一直盘旋在他心里，突然一下听到答案，他倒有点不敢相信。

“哦，”他半信半疑，“哦。”

“我当时不确定你是怎么想的。”

“见鬼，我还能怎么想呢？”他有点生气地说。

“我也不确定我是怎么想的。”

这下他真的生气了，“你还想了什么？说说看。”

“我不想以为自己很了解你，但丁。了解需要时间，但我们待在一起的时间从来都不够久。”

“是啊，这得怪谁呢？”他问。

吃完饭，他们开车去了市中心的商业区。他们在百货公司的化妆品柜台打转，维吉尔的提问让人完全听不出昨天他们还不知道蜜粉和散粉不是同一个东西。他们买下了数量惊人的化妆品，在但丁看来远远超出实际所需，以及当季最新款的指甲油和香水，然后维吉尔现场对身体香氛产生了兴趣，这是他们之前完全没考虑过的。

维吉尔把一滴浴油滴在但丁手背上，用拇指推开，它散发出一种带着侵略意味的浓烈香气。

但丁配合地伸着手，“我们需要做到这个程度吗？”

“学着重视细节，但丁。”维吉尔从柜台上拿起一张印着产品说明的小卡片递给他，声音显得很愉快，“危险的欲望，这名字很适合你。”

衣服挑起来稍微麻烦些。他们去了三家店，直到他换上第八条连身裙维吉尔才点头。

他在试衣间里照了镜子。长裙的款式跟他想象的很接近，血红色，裙摆开叉，领口向下一直开到腰际。然后他走出去。诺大的商店里只有他们两个顾客，店员帮他扣好拉链后就体贴地退开，给他们让出私人空间。他站在落地镜前盯着自己。维吉尔也很久不出声。

“奇怪吗？”他问。

“……嗯？不。”维吉尔用心不在焉的眼神责备般地看了看他，“你怎么会那么想？这很性感。”

他不说话了。维吉尔又思考了一会儿，期间一直上下打量他的身体。然后维吉尔走开了，跟等在后面的店员交谈着走向店铺另一边。过了很久维吉尔才回来，手里拿着一根红色的蕾丝带。

他在维吉尔靠近时低下头。丝带很长，大约两指宽，维吉尔用它在他脖子上绕了一圈半，让两端自然下垂，然后按着他的双肩把他的身体转向镜子。

“这样更好。”维吉尔目不转睛地望着镜子里的他。

他默默地看了一会儿。“啊，你的梦想实现了，维吉尔。”

“什么？”

“拴紧你弟弟的脖子。”

“谁知道呢？”维吉尔说，“说不定我真的想过。现在我比较沉得住气，要是你十八岁的时候穿成这样站在我面前，没准我不只是想拴住你的脖子。”

他们盯着镜子里的两人又看了一会儿。

“我想象过。”但丁突然说。维吉尔用眼神鼓励他说下去。“我想象过你穿裙子的样子，很小的时候。”

“这没什么。”

“那时我觉得你比我见过的所有女孩都漂亮，我可能对你说过。”

“是的，你说过，所以我说没什么。大多数儿童都对性别差异缺乏概念。”

他嗯了一声。

“你怎么看起来有点心虚？还有什么我不知道的吗？”维吉尔整理了长裙肩部的褶皱，“比如说，后来，当你知道你哥哥跟那些穿裙子的漂亮小生物是不同的以后，还想象过吗？”

“这就说不准了，我可能不记得了。”他盯着镜子里的维吉尔，“再说我们再碰面的时候你已经很爱打架了，有的话我也不敢告诉你。”

“我该表现出意外吗？你怎么不告诉我试试？你要是试了说不定就会发现其实我不会揍你。不过你也可以多看看镜子。”

他转过头，直接望着维吉尔。“你怎么知道我没看呢？”

维吉尔拉动连身裙的腰部。“回到这里来，但丁，你愿意把自己的腰围减小1英寸吗？”

“怎么，你对我的身体有哪里不满意？”

“这世上不可能还有什么东西可以跟它媲美。但相信我，稍微做些调整会让你更适合这件礼服，比如这里，和这里，”维吉尔用手指先后碰了碰他的上臂和腰部。

“我们要考虑整体的效果，我不是在批评你的身体，如果你选中的是另一套衣服我可能会建议你增重。时间来得及的话我肯定会为你订做，但现在我们只有这个选择，好在它已经很棒了。配合一下它。”

他用眼神表示他知道对方在鬼扯，而且这是不能商量的。

“你认为这件价值不菲的艺术品不值得你这么做？”维吉尔问。

“没有任何衣服值得我那么做。无论它值多少钱，它都只是一件衣服，应该是它来配合我，它还该感到荣幸。如果你不同意，那只好请你将就一下。”

“好吧。”维吉尔的口气就好像他在无理取闹似的。“我需要你看一眼标签，本来你不必看的。对，就是这里，把这张小卡片从夹子里拉出来，是的，藏得很好，毕竟随随便便就让客人看到价钱是很不体贴的。看见了吗？明白了吗？你的脸色怎么有点难看？为它做点牺牲吧，你会发现这是值得的。”

他不吭声。

维吉尔想了想。“就当是为了我。请为我将就一下。”

他望向镜子，打量自己。在他看来这尺码再合适不过，要是年轻几岁他肯定会要求再小一码。但维吉尔居然求他。没准他看不出来的那1英寸真的刺痛了维吉尔那追求完美的眼睛。一开始他以为维吉尔是在转移话题，现在他有点摸不准了。

回到家里正好电话响起，郊外一个废弃工厂盘踞着大量恶魔。“真是令人兴奋。”维吉尔说。他指出前任魔王显然仍未摆正心态，维吉尔建议他把前任两个字去掉。他们速战速决地解决了委托。战斗开始前他就打定主意要抢几个怪出气，他的动作刚露出苗头，维吉尔立刻一刀斩在他剑上，火星四溅，两人都被震得手臂发麻。等他们打完周围就只剩下恶魔残肢和废墟了。

再到家时已是半夜，他洗了澡，钻进被子躺下，准备玩一会儿游戏机。门上响起敲门声。“怎么了？”他大声说，同时把游戏机塞到枕头底下，“我已经睡了！”

维吉尔推开门，拎着一个纸袋走进来。

“我困了。”他抗议。

房间里原本只开了床头灯，维吉尔把所有灯都打开，把一堆化妆品倒在床上，在他旁边半跪下来。

“嘿，维吉尔，”他坐起来，把被子裹在身上，“这屋子里有个叫隐私的东西你看见了吗？它刚才还在这，你一来它就不见了！”

“别担心，要不了多久。”他哥不为所动地说，“很快你就可以继续挑战那头龙了。”

“这让我感觉很不好。”他卷在被子里往前挪了一点，仰起头，维吉尔用手捧住他的脸。“你侵犯了我的私人空间。我没邀请你进来，相反，我委婉地暗示了你不要进来。以我的经验来看，你的行为可能会导致非常严重的后果。现在我就已经在回忆我们吵架的情形了。”

“嗯，没更好的东西可以回忆了吗？”维吉尔用手指抬着他的下巴，端详他的眼睛和颧骨，“我怎么记得我们度过了一段美好时光。把你手边的夹子递给我。”

维吉尔把他的刘海用夹子固定住，然后抚摸他的眉骨，用拇指轻轻按压他鼻翼两侧的皮肤。“我想看看这款粉底液是不是适合你，我需要知道它的持妆时间。我们得保证你那天至少八小时不脱妆。”

他老老实实坐着，维吉尔给他抹上润肤露和隔离霜，接着用刷子上粉底液。他一直盯着维吉尔的脸。

“有点奇怪。”他突然说。

维吉尔停下手里的动作，看了他一眼。

“我好像很高兴你就这么进来了。”

维吉尔想了想，继续干活了。

整张脸上完粉底后，维吉尔换了把小刷子补了一下他鼻翼两侧，用湿润的海绵球压了一遍，然后扑了一层粉，很快地化了一个全妆，最后用了定妆喷雾。“就这样，明天起床后来找我。尽可能别照镜子，就当是照顾我的感受，我不会为今晚的作品感到骄傲的。”

“我要这样睡觉？不行，我有常识，我不能顶着一脸化妆品睡觉。”

“人们从酒吧回去都这样睡觉，你可以当自己今晚也喝多了。再说它能对你做什么？腐蚀你的脸吗？还有3款粉底等着你试，我们没那么多时间。”维吉尔把所有东西装回袋子里，拎起来就往外走。

“嘿！你这种态度说明你很外行！”

“晚安，但丁。”

“就这样？不给你亲爱的弟弟来个拥抱什么的吗？”

维吉尔转过身，手按在门把上，虚伪地对他笑笑，“你还不如要个晚安吻呢。”说完就走了出去并带上了门。

维吉尔抬眼看他，一脸难以形容的表情，“你哭了。”

“是的我哭了，但我马上就控制住了。你想说什么？想用眼神让我感到羞耻吗？”

“不。我只是在惊讶你居然愿意对我承认这个。请继续。”

“走出那座塔我才突然明白过来发生了什么。我能怎么想呢？我当然感到自己被伤害了。你肯定想象不到我当时有多难过。我才十八岁。想想你干了什么吧：在我们分别十年后，我已经把你忘得差不多了，我过得好好的，可你找到我，拥抱我，告诉我我是你的兄弟，唯一的朋友，我对你来说是不可替代的……别笑了，我可句句都记得，正好你可以回忆一下自己年轻时无耻到了什么地步。你唤醒了我对你的爱，然后你抛弃了我，还让我相信你死了……你又想说什么？等等，别打岔，让我先说完，我知道这有点可笑，但不知怎么，我就是认定你死了。如果她不在，我大概会蹲在那儿当场痛哭，当时我还没反应过来其实自己该恨你……我说真的，这种时候你不该笑，至少装一下。”但他自己也忍俊不禁。

“总之，我真希望当时她没在那。她不但看见了，她还记住了。她从不当我面提这事，但我知道她一直记得，后来每当有人提到你，她就偷偷观察我的脸色，好像在担心我马上就会发作一样。”

“实在令人同情。”维吉尔由衷地说。

“可不是吗？”但丁往下沉了一点，让脖子以下都浸在热水里。“而且她还告诉其他人了，肯定的。帮忙开点窗。”

维吉尔起身打开排风扇，然后回到浴缸边半跪下来。

水面堆积着泡沫，但丁用手指勾起一小团，盯着它看了看。“这有点意思，下次你自己也试试吧。我不记得上回用这个洗澡是什么时候了，可能还是小时候跟你一起洗澡那会儿。”

然后他把手放回水里，躺好接着说，“不过是的，这还是没法解释为什么我没告诉尼禄他可能是我的侄子。老实说我很清楚他是你的儿子，第一眼就知道了。不，这不是愿不愿意的问题，我没有不愿意告诉他，我只是从没想过要告诉他，当然也就不会去考虑该不该告诉他。就好像我打心底觉得这事跟我无关一样。你有什么看法？”

“我不知道，但丁。也许我要听得更多才能搞清楚在你的脑子里发生了什么。接着说。”

“你觉得这很有意思？”

“我很感兴趣。”维吉尔放下折叠小刀，示意他把腿放进水里，洗掉留在皮肤上的毛发，然后再抬起来。维吉尔左手握住他的脚踝，右手沿着小腿正面向上抚摸，直到膝盖，同时用眼睛检视手掌抚摸过的皮肤。

但丁默不作声地看着这幕。过了一会儿，他说，“我在想，这可能意味着我们的关系是时候进入一个新阶段了。”

“怎么说？”

“看看你正在干的，再想想我们刚才聊的，这一切居然发生得很自然，我是说，直到两分钟前我都没觉得有什么地方不对劲。”

“那你现在开始觉得不对劲了？”

他想了想，“……算了，据说人们赤身裸体的时候会更加坦诚，可能正因为这样我才没管住自己的嘴。你还穿着衣服，这有点不公平，不过我不是很介意，我可以当你现在也没穿衣服。你有什么秘密吗？我还没说完，我说完后换你来怎么样？这样我感觉会好点。”

“肮脏点的？”

“要是我说不你可能就没什么可说的了，所以随便你，但得是我会感兴趣的。”

“可以。”

他闭上眼睛，斟酌了一阵。

“别太为难，你可以从不那么肮脏的说起。”

“注意点礼貌，维吉尔。我正要开始向你进行自我剖析，很彻底的那种。让我这么说吧，我们之间的很多问题显然都是缺乏理解造成的，所以我必须让你了解我的想法。这也许不是一下就能办到的事，但可以从此时此刻开始。我也是刚刚决定的。谁知道呢？也许我打算从此后都要在你面前做一个没有秘密的人。不过我说不准，也许半个小时后我就会为自己说过的话感到羞耻，然后跳起来揍你一顿。”

“那你想换我先来吗，但丁？”

“不用了，我兴致正高着呢，也许你说完我就不想说了。”

他思考着。“我认为事情也许是这样的：我没法接受这世界上存在他这么一个人，而我对此却一无所知。我从来都以为自己是你跟这个世界的唯一联系。我以为我了解你，我们一起待着的那段时间你也鼓励了我的这种错觉。但他的存在让我发现，关于你的想法，你所做的，有一部分我是完全没触碰过的。在某个我不知道的地方你是另一个人。你这样的人怎么可能会有个儿子？但你就有个儿子，他看上去还棒极了，就是你会有的那种儿子。你做了个这么重要的决定，却从没告诉过我。老实说，知道Yamato选择了他的那一刻——”

他犹豫了一下，因为感到自己幼稚，可笑，还因为察觉到他所试图表达的情绪的荒谬。

“——我完全不能忍受。从我们六岁第一次见到它的那天起，我就觉得跟它合不来。我不能相信它居然会响应另一个人的召唤，即使那个人是你的儿子，即使你已经死了。不过是的，我把它交给了他，因为我感到它希望我这样做，说不定我当时还认为你也希望我这样做。看看你留给了我什么？全都是我不想要的。就算死了你都还是在折磨我。那我是不是该恨你？当然了，起码一半的时候我都在忙活这个。我想起你总是感到愤怒。好了，我说完了。轮到你了。”

他平复了一下情绪，睁开眼睛。

维吉尔注视着他。他从维吉尔脸上读不出想法。

他们僵持了半分钟，刚才笼罩他的那种情绪完全消失了。他闭了闭眼，“这有点难。”

“是啊，而且一停下来就会感到尴尬。”维吉尔用若有所思的语气说。

他们又沉默了一会儿。

“那我们抓紧时间吧，但丁，我挑个简单的说。已经五点了，我们只剩下一个小时把你收拾得能出门见人。我会尽快说完，别打断我，然后我们都把今天的谈话留在这个房间里，如果你想的话。注意这里，”

维吉尔的手探进水里，沿着他的胸膛向下滑动，停在心脏下方，在两根肋骨间的凹陷处轻轻按了按。

“感觉到了吗？这个位置，试着想象一下我下面这句话：尼禄是从这里出生的。

“很好，你反应过来了。你觉得不可思议？你的表情像是想问我怎么办到的？那我只能说你对我们身体潜在的可能缺乏了解。这不怪你，在我们最后一次碰面时，我跟你一样不了解这些。你刚才长篇大论地谈论了他不符合你预期的存在，说你由此得出结论，认为我的某些想法，某些行为，简单来说就是我的某一部分是你毫无了解的。我是不是可以说自己从这里闻到了指责的气味？那我要回答你，你能对我发起的指责确实很多，但在这件事上不行。

“关于他的出生，那确实是我的决定。为我的自尊心考虑，我想尽量少说点。当时我认为自己快死了。我不愿接受这种发展，但我明白它的可能性是非常大的。你知道真正面对死亡的时候什么感受最强烈吗？是你想活下去，你会毫不犹豫地为此做任何事，抓住任何一个看起来可能的机会不放，即使你心里其实有点明白它们大多数是毫无道理的，随着死亡临近，那种渴望还会越来越狂热，就在这样的情况下，有天，突然一个念头出现在我脑子里，我该有个孩子。我能怎么跟你解释呢？我没法解释。我从没有过这种想法，但仅仅在几秒钟后，这愿望就已经成了我必须要实现的。我正好知道该怎么做，于是我立刻就干起来了。

“很难说我想通过他达成什么目的。可能是一种繁衍本能，但我不喜欢这个说法，因为这意味着当时我已经绝望了，我相信死亡是必然来临的，我决定赶在那之前让自己以另一种形式存在下去。也可能是我想要一个完全属于自己的东西，它因我的意志而生，绝不会违背我的意志，但我更不喜欢这个说法，这种绝望更让我难堪。我没考虑过他会有什么样的命运。我哪顾得上考虑？他在我身体里没待多久，但我也不知道那到底是多久。我唯一替他做的好事就是把他从这里取出来，我认为他凭自己的力量办不到。他出生时只有拳头那么大，但还算健康。跟大多数人一样，直到这时我才终于意识到自己搞了个什么东西出来。后面的没必要细说，他的出现当然不可能使情况变得更好，不过他让我清醒了点。我做了点安排，但事情完全没朝我所计划的方向发展。孩子就是这么回事，不管你对他有什么期望，一旦他降临到这个世界，他就只属于他自己，他的命运会把他带走。”

维吉尔后退着站起来，“我说完了。”

但丁望着对方伸出的手。

“出来，但丁。现在不是让你谈感想的时候。”

过了一会儿，他握着维吉尔的手站起来。

“我觉得这样的下午可以多来几次，”但丁打破沉默说，“我喜欢我们那样聊天。”

维吉尔抬起他的下巴，侧着头给他上唇膏，“所以过去半个小时你在思考？了不起，但丁，我以为我们在玩谁先开口谁就输了的游戏。”

他望着维吉尔，感到膏体在自己嘴唇上滑动，它散发出巧克力的香味。

等维吉尔松开手，他说，“我有话说。”

“晚点。”维吉尔往后退了一点，示意他坐直，以便维吉尔可以端详作品的整体效果。

“但我想说。”

“等我们回来再说。你可以继续思考，但丁，你思考时有种很特别的魅力，眼神会流露出一种沉静，跟你的气质矛盾，但非常迷人。”

“是吗？”他看向边上的落地镜。

“看来你对自己的美当真一无所知。”

镜子里的维吉尔半跪下来，为他穿上高跟鞋。然后维吉尔牵起他的手，示意他站起来。他适应了一下鞋子的高度，走了几步。

“这边来。”维吉尔说。他们走过去，在镜子前站住。

他们都望着镜子里的他。

他终于有点感到新奇。这几乎是个陌生人。它看上去高挑，强健，华丽，人类身体所能展示的性别特征都被掩盖了，他很难说自己看到的到底是男人还是女人。

不过，是的，他认为它很美。

“棒极了，但丁。”维吉尔目不转睛。

那自言自语般的声音令他着迷。维吉尔依旧牵着他，他感觉到对方的指尖在他手腕上轻轻滑动。从维吉尔的眼神里，他意识到维吉尔对此毫无察觉。

维吉尔完全被他迷住了。

他心里突然涌上一股难以遏制的热情。

为什么还要再等？难道我还需要他允许？

“维吉尔，”他说。

维吉尔转头。他搂住维吉尔的肩膀，吻了下去。

维吉尔怔了一下，紧紧地抱住了他。

他把维吉尔摁在镜子上。他们吻得疯狂。他们分开时几乎喘不过气。他双手捧住维吉尔的脸。他们望着对方。

维吉尔急促地呼吸，双眼发亮。有唇膏沾在维吉尔嘴唇上，他试着用拇指抹掉，那红色在唇角晕开，他盯着它看，情不自禁地凑上去舔它。

“我想操你，维吉尔。我要操你。”

“现在？”维吉尔喘息地问，声音里有一丝恼火，“现在？！”

“现在。”他捉住维吉尔的手放在自己大腿上，那只手立刻滑上去，抓紧了他臀部的肌肉。他们都感受到了对方身体里涌动的欲望。

“我要穿着这裙子操你，既然你这么喜欢。让他们见鬼去吧。他们要是问，就说你决定待在家里跟我做爱。他们肯定更喜欢这个。魔王就该这样。”


End file.
